


Dancing

by honeythecat



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, Other, also you kiss him, i love him so much, i wish there was more zim x reader, i wrote this and didnt post it anywhere for like over a year..., no specified gender for reader btw, this is really short though im sowwy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeythecat/pseuds/honeythecat
Summary: Somehow Zim knows how to dance better than you.





	Dancing

You didn't think you'd ever be in the situation of learning from him how to dance, but there he was, taking your trembling hands into his in frustration and pulling you along. You never caught on to his unpredictable movements, slowly back and forth, feeling as if you were falling and rising both at once; balancing on your toes then suddenly shifting to your heels.

“Wh-” you collected yourself, finally meeting Zim’s eyes. “Where'd you learn how to dance…” You murmured, feeling the flow of his steps slow progressively as he kept you steady close to him. 

“Quiet, love-weakling. Do not question the knowledge and talent of Zim.” He drew back suddenly, pulling you forwards with him then bending you backwards ever so slightly until his face was above and dangerously close to yours.

“Hmm, why are you shaking?” Zim whispered, and you couldn't decide if he was teasing you or genuinely curious. One hand still interlocked with his, you held onto Zim tightly and felt your face burn red as he tipped you lower...lower… you let your eyes close, and his lips brushed against yours. 

You whined softly as his tongue parted your lips and he deepened the kiss at an agonizingly slow pace, allowing your tender reciprocations to match his own. It felt amazing letting his tongue work against your lips, and you squeezed his hand tighter in response to his advances. Knees weak, you strained to keep yourself from collapsing until he finally withdrew.

“I, eh… Y/N-human…” He trailed off, seemingly struggling to formulate a response.  
He didn't know what to say.

“I love you too, Zim.”

...


End file.
